Safe as Houses
Safe as Houses is the second episode of season 2 of The Exorcist, written by Adam Stein and directed by Deran Sarafian. It premiered on October 6, 2017."'The Exorcist' Safe as Houses (TV Episode 2016)". IMDb. IMDb.com, Inc., 1990-2017. Web. 7 October. 2017. Basic plot summary "Tomas and Marcus attempted to escape the custody of Cindy's ... enraged family, while simultaneously trying to finish her exorcism. Rose conducts her inspection of Andy Kim's household and is concerned about Caleb's mental state. Meanwhile, Andy's neighbors offer to teach the children farming skills, but there's something sinister behind their intentions. Additionally, Verity ... may be hiding something from the rest of her foster family. Then, Father Bennett tries to warn the Office of Exorcism of a new threat, but finds his attempts railroaded by menacing forces.""The Exorcist, Season 2 on iTunes." iTunes, 2017. Web. Retrieved 1 January 2020. Detailed plot synopsis This episode begins at the Vatican's Office of Exorcism, where Father Bennett is examining pictures of members of the Friars of Ascension. Cardinal Caro informs Bennett that the Tribunal knows about his investigation. At the Vatican's Court of Appeal, he tells the Tribunal that not many priests recognize the second form of possession: integration. Bennett believes that people who have been integrated have infiltrated the church. Cardinal Guillot is on some kind of trial for demonic possession, but the Tribunal does not believe Father Bennett. The Tribunal President asks Bennett where Marcus Keane is. Back in Montana, Marcus wakes up in pain, tied to a pillar with Tomas. Marcus tries telling Greg that the demon will kill Cindy, but he refuses to believe it. Rose Cooper questions Andy Kim about Caleb's incident. Russ and Colleen Holmstrom, the neighboring farmers, visit and invite Shelby to witness the birth of a lamb. Jordy asks Marcus and Tomas what they did to Cindy. Tomas tells Jordy about his vision of the church and that it's where Cindy goes to feel safe. Jordy tells him, "she dies, you die." Rose and Andy question Caleb and why he went into the woods, but he refuses to talk about it. Jordy visits his wife in Somerset General Hospital. Marcus tells Tomas about the time during his training when a friend of his stayed in a room with a demon for six months after letting a demon inside his head, but Tomas thinks Marcus is jealous. Rose talks about filing a report with DSHS in Seattle about Caleb. She thinks that Andy is unable to recognize symptoms of depression since he has pictures of his wife Nicole all around. Greg takes Marcus and Tomas to the hospital where the demon attacked. They witness the demon attacking a man, saying "so sweet...so sweet like stone candy." At the Vatican, Cardinal Caro tells Bennett that Cardinal Guillot put on a show since he is well-protected and has a strong influence. He informs Bennett that exorcists are being relocated to other tasks and that an exorcism has not been approved in the last sixth months. Cardinal Caro gives Father Bennett a picture of a woman who can help. The demon kills the man since Tomas told it to let him go. Caleb eats an apple with worms in it. Shelby watches Russ and Colleen birth the lamb, but it comes out deformed so Russ kills it to relieve its misery. Caleb apologizes to Andy and tells him that Verity told him to stand on the well and left him there. At the hospital, they enter the maternity ward where a possessed Cindy is holding a newborn baby. Marcus pleads with Cindy not to harm the baby and attempts another exorcism, but she attacks him. Tomas starts singing to her to get her to calm down so he can take the baby away from her. Shelby walks through the woods with a flashlight, praying. Andy questions Verity about Caleb. Verity denies taking Caleb outside after dark and Andy says that she is putting the foster home in jeopardy. Grace is scared that Rose will let her be taken away from Andy. Tomas lets the demon enter his mind again, and Cindy tells him that the demon is in the confessional. Marcus and Tomas manage to save Cindy and exorcise her. Marcus is upset that Tomas let the demon enter his mind and that he's not afraid of the demon. The Tribunal takes Cardinal Caro away. Father Bennett calls Marcus and tells him to destroy his cell phone and run away right after. He informs Marcus that the Vatican has been compromised and that he will find him. Rose files a case report about Caleb and Andy tells her that Caleb talked to him about the well incident. Rose apologizes to Andy about the way she talked about Nicole and updates her case report so that no action is needed. Marcus and Tomas head towards Seattle. Andy hears a strange noise in the foster home and sees hand prints in blood on a door. Shelby comes to him with the dead lamb and tells him that "lamb's blood can protect a home" and that "there's something in the woods.""Safe as Houses." The Exorcist, FOX. 6 October 2017. Guest Stars * Zibby Allen as Cindy * Cyrus Arnold as David "Truck" Johnson III * Warren Christie as Jordy * Amélie Eve as Grace * Phillip Craig as Cardinal Caro * Jay Brazeau as Tribunal President * June B. Wilde as Colleen Holmstrom * Timothy Webber as Russ Holmstrom * Michael Adamthwaite as Greg * Torrey Hanson as Cardinal Guillot Notes and Trivia * First and last appearance of the Tribunal President, and Cardinal Caro. * Last appearance of Greg, Jordy, and Cindy * First appearance of Russ and Colleen Holmstrom * Torrey Hanson reprises his role as Cardinal Guillot from season 1 References Category:Television Episodes